Daughter of Athena Me
by mayapolky
Summary: This girl, Jenna, at age 13 starts to find out her real truth, while Athena wants to help, wanting to make Jenna her one and only god child.
1. Chapter 1

Jenna's point of view

**FLASHBACK**

"Yes class, Athena was a daughter of Zeus. She popped out of his head. She is Zeus' favorite child. Any questions?" The teacher asked.

I raised my hand. The teacher gestured to me. "Did Athena ever have any children?" I asked.

"No, but it is said she had 'brain children', which were born from her mind, just like she was from Zeus, but as babies. She crossed her mind with lovers and had brain children. Does that answer your question?" she answered.

I nodded. The bell rang, leading dissmisal.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I woke up, saturday morning. I just had a great dream; I was at a restaurant, a dreamy, delicious restaurant, when suddenly something happened and I was announced to be daughter of Athena, yet daughter of my parents too. I had a brother; he could control something. I don't remember.

Suddenly, there was an Earthquake, and day became night. We fled, and going down a hill, running for our lives, and suddenly, we started to play with dirt. Our parents called us into the car.

There was an avalanche coming down. We drove to a supermarket, where I drank a very delicious lemonade. Even though that idea thing wasn't there anymore, I couldn't get out of my mind being daughter of Athena.

I got out of bed and had breakfast. It was my best dream ever. I don't know why.

Morning passed. Very boring saturday morning. Happy birthday to me. Yay.

That afternoon, I was still intrigued about the dream.

I turned my iPad on, and started researching about Athena and demigods.

I took a quiz, saying that probably, if I were to be a demigod, my parent would be Athena, due to my skills and intelligence. Then, on yahoo answers, I asked if it was possible to be Athena's daughter. I explained the whole situation.

I posted it.

Like 5 minutes later, someone answered, pretty rude for me, saying it was impossible, just saying it with the description.

3 minutes later, my question was deleted.

I know, it probably sounds strange, and it is, but, I opened my email, and it said my question had been removed because blah blah blah. Whatever.

I stood up and walked toward the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. While doing that, a thought popped up in my head.

What if it was Athena, who had answered, for me not to know if I was her daughter, and then, she controlled a someones mind to delete my question?

No, I thought. That's impossible. I was born from my mother, and my father was my father. Blood tests indicated so when I was hospitalized after a fight. Of course, I won that fight, but I was wounded.

I had good battle skills. I was also smart. My lowest grade was A+.

I had never been attracted to Greece, until we started studying it. I was surely attracted to Mythology. And Athens.

But no, I can't be Athena's daughter. I was human. Yes, strange things happened, like seeing monsters in my closet, but I was small. Nothing to it.

I convinced myself I was not a demigod, and left for the mall to meet up with my friend.

Athena's point of view

"How could you be such an idiot!" my voice echoed along the great walls and columns.

"She doesn't need to know anything now! She would have discovered the truth! It's not safe, at least yet, for her to know! It is something that should not have happened!" his voice was becoming very harsh. Typical Apollo.

"But she deserves to know the truth, dear brother. Who her real mother is. How She has two mothers. She needs to know, Apollo. You keep saying one day, but you have been saying that since she was born. 13 years today! She has to know someday!" I was getting furious.

It started smelling like rotten olives. Like when I got mad.

Thunder rumbled under us.

"One of these days, but not today," he said, and left with a _thump!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna's point of view

I was walking into the café when somebody tried to grab me. Instantly, but not voluntary, I punched back, swung around and kicked the stomach, hard.

Elizabeth fell to the floor. I hadn't realized it was Elizabeth, my best friend. I helped her up.

"Sorry, but you know my strange reflexes I have, and ADHD," I said. She smiled, wearily.

We walked into the café. It smelled like cinnamon roasted coffee latté. My favorite. It had a cinnamon colored wall, with dark blue curtains. We sat at a table near the window.

Thankfully, no one had seen, but a strange red-haired, gray eyed woman, who was drinking coffee, wearing a crow black coat, had.

When we walked in, she had fidgeted, but then seemed to normal again. Such strange people in this world!

"So, what's new? 'Cause I have something for you!" Elizabeth said, in a pained voice, while she held her stomach.

I smiled. My life was boring. Why would there be something new?

"Nothing much, just one of those strange, inevitable dreams," I answered.

She smiled. She took something out of her bag. It was a small box. I opened it.

Inside, there was a small necklace with a Greek 'aegis' which was used in one of my favorite greek myths; Medusa.

Athena had worn it. It was a breastplate with Medusa's head on it.

"Happy birthday," Elizabeth sang. I hugged her. There was no friend in the world like her.

Athena's point of view

I looked at the girls. Jenna noticed me, but she was the only one. I was about to finish, when a lady asked me to pay.

What disrespect toward the gods! If I wasn't undercover, she would have been the fourth medusa.

I payed the woman 10 drachma, as she looked astonished at me, for she had never seen that currency, and I left, just after noticing how Jenna had my gray eyes.

I entered the elevator that leads you to the third floor, but as I got in, making sure no one was in it, a sixth hundred button appeared. I pressed it.

I suddenly felt dizzy, as always, and as the elevator grew with me to the size of a god, we raised at a 50km per hour speed.

When the elevator stopped with the rumble and opened, I stepped on the bare cloud floor of Olympus.

What a nice city Jenna would live in soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna's point of view

After I got back from the mall, which by the way, was very boring after all, I sat down on my bed. I started bitting my nails. I layed down on my bed. I tried to only rest my eyes, but I fell asleep.

**DREAM**

"Come to me, child," a powerful, but femenine voice echoed between the big, spacy walls that were sourrounding everything.

It was a white, clean, but clearly old room. It had no furniture. Only twelve paintings of the twelve olympian gods.

"Come to me," the voice repeated, only louder, as if it was getting closer. I was standing there, frozen, without being able to move.

A shadow appeared in a rear corner that had suddenly appear. But it wasn't only a shadow, but a 10 foot tall shadow, of a woman in a greek toga, long, with a laurel corwn on her head. Long hair dangling over her bare back.

The figure started getting closer, and suddenly, my feet started walking toward the figure, until I could see her clearly.

Athena, godess of wisdom and battle skills, worshipped by Athenians. Daughter of Zeuz.

She was way bigger than me, but started to decrease in size until my height.

"Come to me, dear child of mine. You shall be godess of artistic skills and dicussions. You will win all battles. You will be the chosen child for the prophecy of the unwanted. Come to me, godess Jenna. You need to know who you are," the powerful godess said.

Before I could ask any questions, she said "but before, you have to wake up from mist, unreality, the dream. Wake up. Wake up now!"

**END OF DREAM**

I woke up, sweating, as I do after every nightmare. But this was not a nightmare.

I had woken up, because my mother was calling for dinner. This was just a dream. Any dream.

There was no such thing as greek gods.

Only one God, ruler of the heavens and everything we know until today.

Athena's point of view

"What foolish idea that was of me. She believes less now. Godess of wisdom, who can not even think of a way for someone to know their truth!"

I threw my fists toward the earth. Everything below only rummbled.

I started walking around my temple, when suddenly my demi-daughter, Elizabeth, came to me.

"Mother, I have been guided here for something. The gray feeling brought me here. Have you called me?" She said.

"Yes child. Your true god sister is down on earth, you know, Jenna. I need you to help me convince her of me being her true mother. She deserves to know the truth. But beware, that child is clever, being daughter of the godess of wisdom. Do not let her fool you. Now go, child, complete your quest."


End file.
